The invention relates generally to digital imaging, such as digital radiography, and more particularly to image identification and quality indication for imaging.
High-speed digital radiography for inspection of large objects, such as aircraft fuselage frames, requires quick acquisition of several thousand images. Because of the large size of the objects under inspection, accurate correlation of each image with its position on the object is desirable, to differentiate the image from other images which are similar in appearance. This referencing of each image to its respective position on the object is desirable for locating defects in the object, using the images.
In addition to image identification for accurate location of defects within the object undergoing inspection, it would be desirable to simultaneously determine the quality of the images. It would further be desirable for the image identification and quality indication to facilitate automated determination and recording of the image quality and location.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an image identification and quality indication system for radiographic inspection is disclosed. The image identification and quality indication system includes a flexible substrate, for positioning on a surface of an object to be inspected, and a number of locators arranged on the flexible substrate. Each locator is configured for indicating at least one position on the surface of the object in a respective one of a number of radiographic images. The image identification and quality indication system further includes a number of image quality indicators arranged on the flexible substrate. Each image quality indicator is configured to indicate an image quality of the respective radiographic image.
An imaging system embodiment is also disclosed. The imaging system includes an x-ray source and a digital x-ray detector positioned with the object to be inspected disposed between the digital x-ray detector and the x-ray source. The digital x-ray detector is configured to be movable on a path along the object and to obtain a number of digital images of the object along the path. The inspection system further includes the flexible substrate, for positioning on a surface of the object to be inspected, and a number of locators and image quality indicators arranged on the flexible substrate.
An image identification and quality indication method embodiment, for radiographic inspection, is also disclosed. The image identification and quality indication method includes positioning the flexible substrate on a surface of the object to be inspected. The positioning includes aligning a number of locators on the flexible substrate with a number of visible features on the surface of the object. The method further includes forming at least one reference mark in each of a number of radiographic images of the object, using a respective locator. Each reference mark is adapted to correlate the respective radiographic image with a respective position on the object. The method further includes forming at least one image quality mark in each radiographic image, using a respective image quality indicator arranged on the flexible substrate.
An inspection method embodiment is also disclosed. The inspection method includes positioning the flexible substrate on a surface of the object to be inspected, including aligning a number of locators on the flexible substrate with a number of visible features on the surface of the object. The inspection method further includes imaging a portion of the object. The imaging includes activating the x-ray source and collecting an image with the digital x-ray detector. The imaging further includes forming at least one reference mark in the image using a respective locator, each of the reference marks being adapted to correlate the image with a respective position on the object. The imaging further includes forming at least one image quality mark in the image using a respective image quality indicator arranged on the flexible substrate. The inspection method further includes moving the digital x-ray detector to a subsequent detector position. The moving of the digital x-ray detector and the imaging steps are repeated for a number of detector positions to obtain a number of images of the object.